Lab 13 Arc
The Lab 13 Arc focuses on Chiffon Aoi exploring on how human life works and befriends a human girl named Aureriel Fairchild. It also features Gengo Aoi and Howard L. Bridget first meeting and working together. Newly Introduced Characters Chevalier *Wina Civilians *Aureriel Fairchild Summary Legendary Pandora No. 5 Chiffon is awakens as Legendary Pandora 005 in 2023 shortly before the birth of her baby brother, Ryuuichi Aoi. Meanwhile, Gengo Aoi meets with the young and cocky Howard L. Bridget about the Pandora Project. Gengo returns to his lab to see Chiffon. Unlike her older sisters, Chiffon appears far more ordinary and human. While this reduces her power level, she is stable and cognizant of both her name and human communication early. Chiffon's combat abilities are put to the test against her sister Windy May, who is battling at only 10%, but Chiffon demonstrates unique abilities her sisters do not have, such as the Illusion Turn and plasma barriers. She easily holds her own even without a weapon. Gengo lulls in his lab about Chiffon and the Stigmata until he later meets her outside staring into nature. Chiffon merely listens as her father explains why she was born. Later, Gengo continues his tests on Stigmata, which results in the death of a subject. Wina is aghast at the death and that Gengo would still continue the Pandora Project. She believes the Nova could be done attacking, but it earns her a slap from Gengo. Wina is furious over the interaction and cries in her room. Chiffon comes to see her for the days lesson, not aware of Wina's emotions. Wina lashes out a Chiffon, calling her another one of Gengo's dolls. Chiffon doesn't quite understand the outrage, but Wina simply resolves to leave the lab and live as a human. However, she is dead hours later. Chiffon knows Windy May killed Dr. Wina and demands a reason. Windy appears asleep but opens her eyes and menacingly glares at Chiffon. Chiffon has taken Wina's words to heart and decides to live on her own. She blasts out of the lab, and Gengo is soon made aware. Leaving Home, Finding Home Chiffon is shown to be past out and surrounded by dogs. A young woman named Aureriel spots this and scares the dogs away. She bring Chiffon into her home and helps feed her. After the two girls introduced themselves to one another, Aureriel states that Chiffon ran away from home but Chiffon says that she left because she wasn't happy and wanted to find true happiness. Back at the Lab, Gengo recalls how Wina tried to kill him but was saved by Windy May killing the researcher. Gengo states that they all have human emotions. Chiffon is seen wearing new clothes on an adventure with Aureriel to find the happiness Chiffon is looking for having fun shopping. At a fountain, Aureriel teaches Chiffon what happiness is and tells her to always smile no matter how hard thing get. During the night as Chiffon sleeps, Aureriel gets up cough up blood. The next day, Chiffon and Aureriel have breakfast together. Aureriel states that it's her birthday and took the day off from her work. She also says she wants to help Chiffon with her trouble because they're friends. Aureriel then surprises Chiffon with a chocolate cake and a ribbon for a present wanting to make it like it's Chiffon's birthday as well. Chiffon becomes happy. Meanwhile at the lab, Gengo plots to bring Chiffon back no matter what. He goes to see Lucy and tells her to bring her sister back safely to which Lucy accepts. At Chevalier headquarters, the supreme leaders discuss about Chiffon's missing and must take action if the public were to find out Gengo's plan and must move immediately. During the night, Chiffon and Aureriel walk home. Aureriel decides to give Chiffon her last name though Chiffon seems to deny it. Aureriel states that she's alone believing that there's no trace of her in the world. Aureriel then wants to see Chiffon's right eye that she covers with an eye patch. Sister versus Sister As Aureriel aims for Chiffon's eye patch, they are stopped by Lucy, who has successfully hunted her younger sister. Lucy demands Chiffon return home, adding that Aureriel must also be eliminated. Chiffon refuses to return home, and Lucy responds by lunging for Aureriel. She reason that if Aureriel dies then their lives would quickly return to normal. Chiffon defies Lucy with a plasma barrier, sparking a battle between the two. Chiffon's eye patch falls to reveal her single Novalized eye. Lucy and Chiffon fight on even footing between Lucy's offense and Chiffon's defense. Chiffon begins to use the Illusion Turn to gain an edge in their scuffle, prompting Lucy to attack Aureriel. Chiffon denies Lucy again by taking the attack on her shoulder. As they fight, Alfred Hughes loses control of his soldiers, and they are sent on a weaponized manhunt for Chiffon. Lucy insists that these new human emotions Chiffon has are a hindrance and thus unnecessary. Aureriel interjects explaining the importance of human emotions. Though Aureriel does not knows the details of Chiffon's birth, she correctly surmises that Chiffon is "weaker" because her father wanted her to experience human emotions. Before she can continue, Aureriel is shot in the heart by one of the men sent by Alfred to apprehend Chiffon. Aureriel collapses, and a panicked Chiffon screams that she will not allow her friend to die. Aureriel stops Chiffon's hysterics advising her to smile always, but if she cannot smile, then she should cry until she is able to smile again. Aureriel dies, and Chiffon cries. Afterwords, Chiffon targets and murders all of the humans responsible for Aureriel's death. Lucy does not intervene. Epilogue Forty years later, Chiffon boards a train to West Genetics. The person across from her admires that she is a Pandora, but Chiffon denies and calls herself a crybaby. When asked her name, Chiffon replied with her first then her new last name "Fairchild." Story Arc To be added Trivia *This arc reveals the origins of Chiffon Aoi and the Legendary Pandora. See Also Category:Article stubs Category:Freezing: Zero story arcs